


Accessorize your Harley

by CanonConvergence18



Series: Welcome to Harleyland: We have cookies! [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nudity, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23087203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Harley's got a little surprise for Bruce.
Relationships: Batman/Harleen Quinzel, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Series: Welcome to Harleyland: We have cookies! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659157
Comments: 30
Kudos: 140





	Accessorize your Harley

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short bit of fluff set at some point during my Darkest Knights fic. May or may not have definitely been inspired by some recent non-fictive events in the author's life...

Harley had always been fascinated by jewelry, especially piercings. Perhaps it was because having grown up in extreme poverty, she hadn’t really been able to afford more than the cheapest set of earrings. Then, once she’d joined the staff at Arkham, pure practicality had outweighed personal preference. Given that some of the inmates could kill a room full of guards with only a couple inches of metal and cord, the Asylum had a strict no jewelry policy. Plus, it wasn’t a good idea to flash around even a minimal amount of wealth around super criminals. That rule was even more important as a member of Joker’s crew, where she was surrounded by dozens of greedy, barely restrained psychopaths. Besides, wearing jewelry to a fight was an invitation to get your ear lobe ripped off. Therefore, while she’d stolen a fair amount of bling in her time, she’d never really had much chance to actually _wear_ any of it.

All that had changed now that she was with Bruce. For once in her life, she had both the money and opportunity to splurge all she wanted on whatever caught her eye. And she’d indulged heavily, buying necklaces, bracelets, rings, even a freaking tiara, just for the fun of it. She tried not to be obvious or gaudy or pretentious about it, she just loved the way it looked.

And through it all, she kept coming back to piercings. The kinds that her mother would have hated or been too dangerous in the company of super criminals. She got both lobes done twice, along with a helix in her right ear and a daith in her left. She’d thought about a nose or eyebrow piercing but discarded them as not interesting enough.

There was one in particular she’d always been curious about…

One day, Bruce wandered into the bedroom to find Harley seated in the cavernous bathroom with Emily, one of the best piercers in Gotham. Bruce had never been bothered by her interest in piercings, with the caveat that it was probably safer and easier for her to have the artist come to _her_ as opposed to the other way around. Harley hadn’t been aware that piercers made house calls, but as Bruce pointed out, if you had enough money, _anyone_ makes house calls.

“What are we getting today?” he asked in mild curiosity, coming to peer over Harley’s shoulder at the case of jewelry Emily had brought. Harley giggled a little at the confusion that initially spread across his face, and even more as he figured out what he was looking at.

“Excitin,’ right?” she said, grinning.

The look he gave her was more dubious than excited. “Are you sure? That’s a bit more intense than an ear.”

“Exactly!” she replied, hopping up from the chair. “It’s just the right kinda crazy!”

“Will it hurt?” he asked, still looking concerned.

“Just a bit,” Emily answered, prepping her equipment. “It’s really not that bad though. I’ve got _no_ pain tolerance and I was fine in just a couple days.”

Bruce flushed deep red at hearing such a personal piece of information from a relative stranger, and Harley laughed again. While he struggled to find words, she casually pulled her shirt off, leaving her topless and drawing his attention back to her quite effectively. She grabbed a couple pieces of jewelry off the case.

“So which one do ya like more. This one?” She held up a black bar with bright red ends to the tip of her breast. “Or this one?” Now a red bar with black ends to the other breast.

Bruce gaped at her like he didn’t even understand the language she was speaking. Harley just continued to smile sweetly, the piercing options pressed against her nipples like she was asking which coat she should wear to dinner.

Eventually he sighed, giving the little shake of his head she’d become so familiar with; the one that meant, ‘Might as well just go with it.’

“Why not both?” he suggested. “No reason you have to match.”

“Now that’s the spirit!” she beamed. “You heard the man, Emily! Let’s do this!”

Bruce hovering nervously over her shoulder couldn’t dim her enthusiasm. Emily had to tell her a couple times to stop bouncing unless she wanted this to go _very_ wrong. Harley managed to stay still long enough for Emily to clean, make some measurements, and then get to the main event. Harley winced a bit at the sting, but she’d had far worse pain in her life.

And, just like that, it was done.

“Have a look,” Emily said, but Harley was already up and moving to have a look at her reflection. After a moment, she turned back to Bruce cupping her breasts and grinning. Two little bars of red and black now decorated her nipples.

“Well? Whaddya think?” she asked. The only thing that would dampen her mood was if Bruce didn’t like how they looked. Which was the main reason she hadn’t consulted him beforehand. Best get these kinds of things over with quickly.

Luckily, Bruce couldn’t seem to take his eyes off her breasts. In fact, he stared so much, she was vaguely worried he’d never be able to look away. Finally, he managed to summon up some words for her.

“Surprisingly hot,” he admitted, his expression slightly embarrassed. It was such an adorable look on his normally stoic face that she felt her heart melting all over again. She skipped over (delicately because movement caused a bit of, ahem, tenderness) and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down for a kiss.

He responded in kind, but put his hands on her waist to keep her at a slight distance. She gave him a confused look and his eyes flicked down pointedly. “Oh yeah,” she remarked, glancing down at her new accoutrements. “That’s gonna take some gettin’ used to.”

“Speaking of which,” Emily interjected as she cleaned up her supplies and packed up the jewelry case, “no oral contact for at least a couple months. I know she won’t listen, so that’s mostly for you,” she nodded to Bruce. “Make sure she takes care of them.”

Harley was indignant. “Hey, I always pay attention! I just forget sometimes.”

Emily’s smile was indulgent. “I know, that’s why I’m telling _him_. I left a brochure on the bed.”

“Thanks,” Bruce said gratefully.

Harley continued to pout until Bruce kissed her again, and Emily took that as an excuse to make her exit, although with one last parting call of, “I’m serious, his mouth doesn’t go anywhere near your tits, Harley!”

Harley grinned wickedly as the door to the bedroom swung shut. “That’s fine. I got plenty of other places for you to put your mouth.”


End file.
